Aron Lockhart
Aron William Lockhart was an Assassin living in the United States of America that was crucial in resolving the Eden Crisis. He was the last Heir of Eden, finally resolving a conflict that had lasted for many centuries. He worked in Assassin Cell 6, one of the mobile task forces of the modern Assassin Brotherhood. During his work with Assassin Cell 6, Aron became close with Catharina Alexandra, though their relationship was brought to a halt after her sudden murder by Richard Liesl. He then pursued a relationship with teammate Catriana Adams, with which he had much more success. In 2020, Aron was locked in a separate dimension as a direct result of the Secret War. Nine months later, Catriana gave birth to his son, whom she named Miles Adams. In 2031, Aron was brought back to Earth to fight in the Darkheart Insurrection, helping Earth's forces and reuniting with his friends and family. Aron eventually became the Mentor of the American Brotherhood. Biography Early Life (1994 - 2014) Aron was born on April 22, 1994 in New York City to Christian and Erin Lockhart. Christian was the great-grandson of Evan Lockhart and the great-great-grandson of Seth Lockhart and Abigail Austen. Due to Seth's decisions during the Great Depression, knowledge of the Assassin Brotherhood in the Lockhart family had died out, so Aron heard nothing of them growing up. That all changed one night in 2014. Finding Vilcabamba (2014) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Eden On October 25, 2014, near midnight, Aron is attacked by a group of soldiers. He is saved by a group of people in white hoodies, who take him into a van and put him into a device they call the Animus. After experiencing the early memories of Ave Vuelo, the people reveal themselves to be Assassins of the Assassin Brotherhood. The group, specifically called Assassin Cell 6, introduce themselves as Eric Rojas, the leader; Mara Taylor, the communications expert; Catriana Adams, the historian and medic; and James Davi, the technician and engineer. They tell Aron that the soldiers had been from the Order of the Knights Templar, which had been fighting the Assassins for practically all time under various names. They eventually convince Aron to join them, as otherwise, the Templars would use him. He goes through more of Ave Vuelo's memories, eventually completing Ave's involvement in the Inca Civil War. The Assassins set up their base in a safehouse in Iquitos, a city in Peru. Eric and Mara discover that the Bleeding Effect from the Animus has begun to give Aron the abilities of Ave, making him a better Assassin. After some time in the Animus, Iquitos is attacked by a Templar group called the Crusader Regiment, led by a man named Richard Liesl. During their escape, Mara and Catriana guess that whatever the Templars were looking for was located in Vilcabamba. Unfortunately, the city had long been lost, so the Assassins are forced to use Ave's memories to place the city's approximate location in the San Martin region. James sets up the Animus again in the back of the Assassins' van, allowing Aron to continue with Ave's memories. After confirming Vilcabamba's location in San Martin, the Assassins pull out of their temporary stop in Bellavista. As they leave, the Templars arrive again, forcing the Assassins to stay back and protect the innocent citizens. During the fight, Liesl captures Catriana, escaping and leaving Aron, Mara, Eric, and James to find Vilcabamba. There, Aron enters the Eden Vault, where he finds the crystal skull Ave had found. Like his ancestor, Aron is met by the entity called Artemis, who tells Aron of the skull's powers and rants about the Garden of Eden. Aron takes Ave's skull, and Mara uses it to help the Assassins safely escape. Using Ave's skull, the Assassins discover Liesl's intents lie in the Netherlands, and they begin to leave Peru. The Rescue of Catriana Adams (2014) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Hidden On the way down to Cuzco and the airport there, James has Aron get back into the Animus, searching for a memory sequence Liesl apparently wanted based on Mara's findings from the skull. The sequence is of Espada Vuelo, Ave's son, as he's leaving Peru for Spain. An error in the Animus jolts Aron out, and he awakes in Cuzco. Apparently, using the skull has knocked out Mara, forcing Eric to take care of her in Catriana's absence. The Assassins load onto a private plane sent by the Assassins, which allows James to set up the Animus again for Aron's use. They eventually reach Amsterdam in the Netherlands, where they meet Chariovalda Hæge, the Mentor of the Dutch Brotherhood as well as the mayor of Amsterdam. Hæge provides Assassin Cell 6 with a safehouse, where they set up shop once more. After a long time in the Animus, Aron learns of another Vault in Gibraltar, and the Assassins head out. In the Gibraltar Vault, the Assassins find the Staff of Eden. However, before they can take it, a hooded swordsman attacks, battling with Aron. As they fight, the entity called Chronos hides the Staff in a deeper section of the Vault, preventing it from being reached. The swordsman escapes, leaving the Assassins with nothing. Outside of the Vault, the Assassins are met by Liesl, who uses Catriana to taunt them before escaping. The swordsman, before leaving, discreetly tosses a small parcel to Aron. The Assassins open it to find a map detailing secret halls of the citadel in Amsterdam. They return to Amsterdam and Hæge leads them to the citadel, where they use the map to find a room with an empty pedestal in the middle. The swordsman attacks Aron, but as the fight progresses, the Bleeding Effect kicks in and a vision of Espada leads Aron through the fight. Aron disarms the swordsman, who reveals himself to be Brandon Gray, a descendant of Teja Vuelo. Gray states that Liesl had been using him as a replacement for Aron's memories, but that he wanted to work with the Assassins. He also turns out to be the leader of the modern Asesinos Oscuro. Gray tells Aron that the Colmillo should have been on the pedestal, as that was where Teja had left it. Gray, Aron, and the Assassins fight Liesl as they leave the citadel, managing to rescue Catriana, who embraces Aron. The Assassins relocate to the Colmillo's chamber, where Gray signs a pact with Eric to ally the Asesinos Oscuro and Assassin Brotherhood. James discovers that the back half of Espada's memories had been locked up, and he tries to unlock them. Espada's Apple (2014) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Fallen James finally manages to unlock Espada's later memories, allowing Aron to continue investigating them. During his look, however, Amsterdam is attacked by Liesl's regrouped Templar forces. Hæge shows the Assassins a tunnel system beneath Amsterdam that would take them to Breda. They load up their van and heads through it, eventually arriving in Breda as Hæge said. In Breda, the Assassins meet Catharina Alexandra, an Assassin under Hæge leading the Assassin Guild in Breda. She joins their group temporarily, also providing them with a safehouse and allowing Aron to continue in the Animus. After a while in the machine, James pulls Aron out, stating that he had found a memory that they had missed. While James tries to access it, Aron spends time with Catharina. Soon, James gets the memory, and Aron goes back into the Animus. They learn that the Colmillo had been totally lost due to Espada's actions, pleasing Gray, who feared it. During another Animus session, Breda is attacked by Templars, forcing the Assassins to flee into the tunnels. Unfortunately, they get split up, and Aron ends up with Catharina, Gray, James, the Animus, and the van. James has Aron get back into the Animus as Catharina drives them. She gets him out of the Animus in Antwerp, a safe distance from Breda. They contact Eric, Mara, and Catriana, telling them of their location. They proceed to set up a safehouse. After some more time in the Animus, Liesl's forces arrive, forcing them to move once again. As James packs up the Animus, Aron, Catharina, and Gray fight off the Templars, and are soon joined by the Eric's group. Mara tells them that the Templars had interest in Stonehenge, but Aron confirms that the Piece of Eden had been moved, and the Assassins instead return to the Netherlands to continue their search. More time in the Animus reveals that the Piece of Eden had been moved to the city of Hulst, so the Assassins head there. Aron discovers the Regalo Muerte, which triggers a series of visions wrapping up the stories of Espada and Teja Vuelo. He leaves the Manto de Luz upon an altar to Espada in tribute and the Assassins make their way to a safehouse where Hæge is waiting, evading attacking Templars. They decide to find the long-lost Esperanza, but the only clue they have as to its location is that it fell into the hands of Anzelm Vuelo. Hæge puts Aron back into the Animus, where they learn that Anzelm disposed of the Esperanza. As the Templars move on, the Assassins take a moment to relax, and Catharina kisses Aron. Homecoming (2014 - 2015) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Desecration A month after the Battle of Hulst, Aron and Catharina are told by Catriana that she may have found the elusive Colmillo. Aron returns to the Animus, learning of John Austen, a soldier during the Mexican-American War in the mid-19th century. The Assassins realize that they're being pointed back to the United States, and Catharina decides to accompany them. Hæge gives them a private jet to send them over, and James sets up the Animus in it. James awakes Aron once the Assassins land in Bowling Green, Virginia, where they are met by soldiers from a military unit called SOU Echo. Their leader, Viper, greets the visitors, and Echo escorts them to Port Royal, Virginia. He helps them set up a safehouse there, where he explains that the U.S. government had known about the Assassins and Templars since the American Revolution, but had kept away from it as much as possible. However, the Templars now actually threatened the government, so they were willing to help out the Assassins. After a while more in the Animus, Aron is brought back by Catharina. Viper tells them that two more members of SOU Echo, going by Cobra and Mamba, had arrived with news of approaching Templar forces. Aron, Catharina, Gray, Eric, and Mara fight against the Templars alongside SOU Echo while Catriana and James load their gear onto a small boat. They manage to escape, soon coming upon the coast of Alexandria, Virginia. At one point, Viper takes Aron from the Animus and into Alexandria to get supplies with him. While out, Viper reveals himself to be named Virgil Lockhart, actually Aron's brother, whom he hadn't seen since he left for the military several years earlier. Their brief reunion is interrupted by Templar agents; during the fight, Virgil uses a hidden blade, showing off his own secret Assassin training. They bring their supplies back to the boat, which Virgil has moved northwest to Smith Island, Maryland. A much longer Animus session is interrupted by a large-scale Templar attack, separating the Assassins and leaving Aron with Anaconda and Python, also members of Echo. They fight through the Templars until they meet up with the others, where they're met by Richard Liesl. He realizes Aron has a relationship with Catharina, so he captures and murders her. He has the Templars leave Smith Island, escaping the angered Assassins. Aron has his allies leave, and Virgil decides that they should head out to Baltimore. After learning of the Colmillo's location, Eric is eager to go west, but Virgil and Aron decide to hold back considering how the Regalo Muerte search might have played out. Instead, Aron spends more time in the Animus, during which they learn about the Colmillo's history. Virgil realizes that he had been given the Colmillo by his and Aron's father, and it was now in the shape of a simple golden ring. He gives it to Aron as a New Year's Eve present, and they attend Catharina's funeral as the year 2015 begins. Tying Up Loose Ends (2015) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Restoration A few weeks into 2015, the Assassins and SOU Echo had established a home base in Baltimore. They now have three Pieces of Eden: Ave's skull, the Regalo Muerte, and the Colmillo. The Esperanza's location is still lost, and the Staff of Eden and Manto de Luz are safe in Gibraltar and Hulst, respectively. Catriana begins tracing possible candidates for the Esperanza through time, interrupted when the group receives a special visitor: Thomas Adams, the Grand Master of the Assassin Brotherhood. After he briefly reunites with his daughter, he tells Aron that he had been monitoring Aron's progress with Assassin Cell 6 from the central Assassin headquarters in Glastonbury, a town in England. Before he can suggest that the Assassins come there, James arrives and tells Aron that he had unlocked additional memories of Ave Vuelo, whom Catriana believes may be able to show them more on the Esperanza. Adams decides to stay and allow Aron to work through the memory, barricading the base with his own Assassins. The memory reveals that Ave had at least attempted to locate Eden itself, which could be much more important than the Esperanza. However, the rest of Ave's memories were locked, forcing the Assassins to find other means of information. Eric decides to take his team out to Glastonbury on Adams' suggestion, and they say farewell to Virgil and SOU Echo. On the plane, Aron goes through the memories of Aetos, who had been a Greek warrior in the 5th century BC and may have wielded the Esperanza. In Glastonbury, Adams brings Eric's team to the castle the Assassins had settled in. He gives them three rooms to stay in and the team splits up: Aron and Catriana in one room, Eric and Mara in one room, and Gray and James in another. The next day, Aron goes down to the central Animus station and continues in Aetos' memories. During a brief break, Aron sees a vision of a woman, who leads him and Catriana to a chamber under the castle where they find a coffin covered in ancient Anglo-Saxon runes. They show Adams, who has Assassins begin studying the tomb. After more time in the Animus, Gray and the Assassin determine that the Sotiras used by Aetos was likely an ancient Esperanza. Adams tells the Assassins that the tomb was from the 6th century. Catriana begins further research on it while Adams wonders how they had missed it. After working through more of Aetos' memories, Catriana tells Aros that the tomb was of Arthur Pendragon, the famous king of England. Behind the tomb, they find a secret chamber full of the tombs of several knights arranged in a circle around an empty pedestal. Catriana discovers that one of the tombs bears the crest of Aron's family, and Catriana decides to research it further. After rounding out Aetos' memories, Catriana tells Aron that she had finally uncovered the identity of the tomb: Rosa Shae, a hitherto-unknown knight under King Arthur. She also speculates that the legendary Excalibur might have been the Esperanza. Aron decides to go through Rosa's memories to track the blade. James also reveals that finishing Aetos' memories had unlocked a new memory of Ave Vuelo, and they determine that finishing all of the Esperanza trails might unlock the rest. Aron goes through the memories of Rosa, as well as Anzelm Vuelo, Abella Vuelo, and Abigail Lockhart. These memories unlock the rest of Ave's memories, allowing Aron to fully view his expedition with Mostafa Abd'Al-Batin into Eden. They learn that, to access Eden, they'll need Ave's skull, the Colmillo, and the Esperanza, all of Ave's Pieces of Eden. Unfortunately, they still lack the Esperanza. Suddenly, Liesl launches a huge attack on Glastonbury, forcing the Assassins into battle. During the fight, SOU Echo shows up. A close call causes Virgil to sacrifice himself to save Aron, who runs Liesl down, managing to finally kill him. However, it turns out to be a simple test, and Aron is met by the Grand Mistress of the Templars: a woman named Iva Thorpe. She congratulates him on his success, taunting him and leaving. The Assassins are finally forced from Glastonbury, spreading out across the country. Aron leads Assassin Cell 6 out, and they eventually reach New York City, where they decide to hook up with the local segment of the Brotherhood. They learn that Adams had made it out okay. In New York, Aron becomes the new leader of Cell 6. They meet up with Greg Atkins, the Mentor of the American Brotherhood. He agrees to help them pursue the Templars. Eden Crisis (2015 - 2016) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Damnation Downtime (2016 - 2019) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Horizons A New Enemy (2019 - 2020) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Arisen Secret War (2020) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Forsaken Darkheart Insurrection: The Assassin Returns (2031) Main article: Assassin's Creed: Insurrection Abilities & Equipment As an Heir of Eden, Aron had access to one major ability that the Assassins highly valued: Eagle Vision, a sixth sense that allowed him to see emotions, allegiances, and possible paths, as well as time-related aspects. This sense made Aron a very effective Assassin, as he was able to remain hidden and find targets with ease. Additionally, Aron was in peak physical condition, being extremely mobile and lithe as well as very strong. Aron's extensive time in the Animus gave him a second ability by the Eden Crisis, caused by what the Assassins had dubbed the Bleeding Effect. Aron gained expertise with nearly every type of weapon, which he could utilize through "Personas." Each Persona made him more powerful and gave him slightly supernatural abilities with each weapon, likely due to his status as an Heir of Eden. The Personas were as follows: *'The Eagle (Ave Vuelo)', which allowed him to use swords to block bullets *'The Ghost (Espada Vuelo)', which allowed him to use his hidden blades to pick locks *'The Champion (Anzelm Vuelo)', which allowed him to use shotguns with perfect accuracy *'The Raptor (Wind Austen)', which allowed him to use his pistols to slow time for better shots *'The Arrow (Aetos)', which allowed him to use precision weapons to lock on to targets *'The Phoenix (Rosa Shae)', which allowed him to use explosives to summon beasts of fire *'The Mare (Abgail Lockhart)', which allowed him to use assault rifles to zoom in and see a target *'The Huntress (Abella Vuelo)', which allowed him to use bows and fire arrows rapidly In addition to his Personas, Aron had various Pieces of Eden at his disposal during the Eden Crisis. In Peru, he and Assassins Cell 6 found Ave's skull, which allows its user to eavesdrop on communications across the world. Though Mara used it at first, it eventually fell to Aron. During use, however, the skull can cause health problems, meaning its use should be limited. The Assassins acquired the Regalo Muerte in Hulst, which allows its user to create illusions and bend minds. Aron used it sparingly during the Eden Crisis, as it too caused odd effects. The Colmillo, in the form of a golden ring could be used for similar purposes as the Regalo Muerte, though it was less powerful and, as such, less dangerous. Eventually, during the Eden Crisis, Aron acquired the Esperanza, a blade that allowed him to attack from a distance and use flames. Aron also had much standard equipment that he carried with him. At first, Aron wore nothing but a white hoodie and jeans; over time, however, he gained more gear, such as a machete and a secretive carrying case during Assassin Cell 6's time in the Netherlands and a black leather duster from his brother Virgil after the Battle of Glastonbury. In the interlude between the Battle of Glastonbury and the Eden Crisis, Aron acquired dual handguns that he would often trade out and two hidden blades, one of which was a new type of technology called the "chainblade" that gave him a long reach and grappling capabilities. Relationships Catriana Adams Eric Rojas Catharina Alexandra Brandon Gray Virgil Lockhart Thomas Adams Trivia Appearances *''Assassin's Creed: Eden'' *''Assassin's Creed: Hidden'' *''Assassin's Creed: Fallen'' *''Assassin's Creed: Desecration'' *''Assassin's Creed: Restoration'' *''Assassin's Creed: Damnation'' *''Assassin's Creed: Horizons'' *''Assassin's Creed: Arisen'' *''Assassin's Creed: Forsaken'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Prelude'' (mentioned) *''Assassin's Creed: Insurrection'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Inferno'' *''Darktide: Vhezerii V: Insurrection'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Crisis'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Dusk'' *''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Second Coming'' Related Topics |- Category:Characters